Edder than Jawbreakers
by JicamaJig
Summary: A continuation of 'Seven Minutes in Ed' by StickyLickySweets. EddyxEdd. Enjoy!


This is inspired by '_Seven Minutes in Ed_' by StickyLickySweets. It's my version of what happens next. If you haven't already done so, go read her story before you read this one.

__________

**Edder than Jawbreakers**

Eddward nestled into his sheets and recounted the evening's events in his mind. He understood Eddy's behavior in the company of the neighbors, but not while they were alone. How could Eddy, after sharing something so surprising and delightful, simply shut down?

Prom night was supposed to be something special. Perhaps not the way it turned out, but the evening had its perks nonetheless.

Eddward felt a pang of frustration. After all these years; he still only shared one awkward waltz with Nazz. She looked flawless tonight. Eddy didn't look bad either, even though Eddward was still reluctant to admit such things to himself. Eddy resided there, always. At the back of his mind. He grew so accustomed to Eddy's gravelly voice and dodgy personality, he couldn't imagine going through a day without him around. Eddy was a part of him. Their clumsy hurried exchange further cemented Eddy into his conscience.

Edd rolled over and watched shadows slowly creep across his walls from the movement of the night moon. Surely embarrassment wasn't his only motive. Eddy had to know that. A man doesn't reach down another man's pants just to save face. Could it be true? Did a mindless juvenile game unveil deeper feelings between them?

His fingers fanned across his chest under the sheet. Edd remembered the heat and electricity coursing through his being as Eddy tapped his seed. The graffiti. The obnoxious hearts. The knowing glances from Jimmy and even Nazz. Good Lord. How could he have been so oblivious? They were right. Nazz and Edd were never meant to be. Edd and Eddy on the other hand…

It wasn't possible.

Especially now. Eddy looked at him so coldly when he closed his door. He shooed Edd away like an unwanted mongrel. Edd walked Ed home and wandered into his own empty house while the evening was still very young. He wished for some sort of guidance. Both his parents were gone for the night and sticky notes didn't bring solace. Now, he lay in bed caught between confusion and wanting. He wished his answers were in the same books he perused for biological phenomena. The lives of spiders and butterflies were so much simpler.

_

Eddy hated it when his mind made so much noise. He tried various tricks to make himself settle. His vintage records. Late night talk shows. His favorite magazines. Touching himself was useless. Nothing could replace the shock and rush of where he had his hand less than two hours ago. "Stupid Sockhead," he snarled. "Let's get a hard-on at the absolute worst time! God, he _enjoyed_ it, too." Eddy had to stop himself, before his mind drifted back to how HE enjoyed it. Eddy shook his head. '_Thank God it was Edd_,' he thought. '_At least he knows not to blab to the whole world_.'

Eddy put his magazines aside and pulled his shorts back over his unresponsive genitals. He lay in thought. The night, at least in his mind, was supposed to go far differently. His hand was supposed to explore Nazz's panties. Even Lee's if things didn't pan out. It certainly wasn't supposed to be on his friend's cock. A look of disgust crossed Eddy's face as he imagined Kevin doing all the things HE wanted to do. He even bought a box of premium condoms for the occasion. Stupid Shovelchin. This was supposed to be HIS night, not Kevin's. "What a bust," Eddy breathed. "At this rate, Ed's gonna' get laid before the rest of us."

Eddy looked around for other ways to distract himself. His room was a mess. It'd been a long time since he'd seen much of his carpet. Eddy pulled himself up from his bed and set about gathering old laundry for the hamper. It was something he'd expect from Edd. Eddy paused in front of his closet. Perched on a pile of detritus, he found the old valentine Edd gave him in sixth grade. Poor confused kid. Eddy picked up the card and wandered absently back toward his bed. "Man, what a day that was," Eddy grinned.

Was it true? Eddy sat on his bed and turned the card over in his fingers. He still didn't know who Nikola Tesla was. Something about electricity. Like Benjamin Franklin? The kids all seemed convinced Eddy and Edd were meant to be. Even Ed, though he didn't broadcast it with the derisive tone the other kids used. Jacking-off his friend in a closet certainly wouldn't ease that.

Eddy wondered about Edd. He wasn't known for having much of a conscience, but he did feel guilty about shoving him away. He deserved more than that. Plus, something so strange and monumental required they at least be on the same page. '_That's it_,' he reasoned. '_Edd wasn't being lovey-dovey. He was merely trying to straighten stuff out_.'

Eddy reached for his jeans and shirt. He dressed and let himself into the night air. Strains of music and laughter emanated from Kevin's house. At lease he hadn't spunked Nazz, yet. Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf were still over there.

_

Edd's house was dark. Eddy snorted. Surely he wasn't in bed this early. He rang the doorbell a few times but Edd's light never came on. "What gives?" Eddy wandered onto the lawn and considered tossing pinecones at the window. It drove Eddward mad, but it would get him downstairs.

Eddy fingered the house keys in his pocket and changed his mind. He could let himself in. Edd's mother gave him a copy of their key and paid him $5.00 to bring in the mail during a family visit with the grandparents. Edd never asked him for it, so it remained on his key ring.

Eddy fit the key into the lock and silently slipped through the door. All the lights were off. "You're kidding me," he murmured. Eddy paused at the foot of the stairs before climbing them. He could hear something. A quiet shifting noise. Choppy breathing. A small moan. Eddy was quite amused to find Edd trying to commit one of his mother's cardinal sins.

Edd grappled himself clumsily and continually adjusted his stroke to find the right one. The one Eddy used. The firm grasp with strong pumping which lit his vision with so many bursts of light. Edd skewed his face with a mixed expression of concentration and frustration before dropping his head back to his pillow. "Eddy." It was almost a curse.

Eddy slipped quietly into the room and knelt next to his friend's bed. He clasped his hands around Edd's just as he was giving up. Edd's body jolted and froze in shock. A scream caught in his throat. In an instant, he died a hundred deaths from fear his mother came home. Instead, it was Eddy.

"Havin' some trouble, Sockhead?" Eddy chuckled a little.

A million thoughts raced through Edd's head at once, but none made the trip to his mouth. He watched, speechless from amazement and shock, as Eddy guided his hands to the perfect stroke.

"There's a trick to it, ya' know." Eddy paused and took in the strangeness of being involved in yet another of Eddward's erections. "Don't think."

Eddy pulled his hands away to let Edd take over. He couldn't help but feel strong stirrings in his own groin at watching his friend's attempt at pleasuring himself.

"Eddy, please," Edd reached for him and begged gently. "Don't stop."

Eddy's mind clattered with conflicting urges. The right thing to do was get up and leave. Actually, the right thing would've been to stay out of the house. There he was, however. There it was. His best friend's boner stood barely twelve inches away from him.

Eddy could feel his own erection straining against his pants. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His brother never said anything about this.

"You owe me."

Eddy's hands circled the cock in front of him. There was no crowded closet or gaggle of cackling kids, now. There was also no going back.

Edd's stomach trembled as Eddy pulled for several strokes before moving into things he liked to do to himself. He used his thumb to rub and tease the head of Edd's cock while his other hand cupped and tugged his sac. Edd's balls cinched up quickly. Eddy stifled them back down to make Edd last a little longer. He'd only gotten started.

Eddward wrapped a hand around the back of Eddy's neck and rubbed as his body writhed to his pal's ministrations. Instinct took over and he thrust his pelvis to Eddy's strokes. Noises of pleasure escaped his parted lips. Groans, moans and sighs punctuated the energy around them.

Each rub at his neck brought Eddy's face closer to the dew glistening at Edd's slit. Precum. Eddy knew it well. Just when Edd didn't think his sensations could get more intense, Eddy's tongue swirled around his head and ridge. Edd couldn't control himself any longer as Eddy enveloped him with his lips and sucked at his glans. His back arched, his body quaked and the flashes of light erupted again as Edd flooded his friends mouth with his seed.

Eddy grasped a box of tissues from Edd's nightstand and rid himself of Edd's salty essence.

"Eddy," Edd gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

Edd looked perplexed. "Um, for doing _that_ to you."

"So you came a little quick. No big deal."

"But I did it _in your mouth_," he whispered scandalously.

"Goes with the territory." Eddy stood up. Even in the dim moonlight, Edd could see the front of his jeans bulge with an outline of his penis as it traced down a pant leg. "You have a lot to learn about the variety of places to cum, Sockhead." He unzipped his jeans and released his cock with a breath of relief. "Heck, you could flip through just one of my magazines and learn like… Twenty."

"They show pictures of _that_?" Edd blinked incredulously.

"No-no. It's all in the fic section."

Edd giggled. "You really DO read those!"

"Cover to cover." Eddy shucked his clothes on the floor and stepped toward Edd's bed. He stopped upon seeing Edd's look of dismay.

"What?"

"Ahem." Edd tilted his head toward Eddy's discarded clothes.

Eddy rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically before carefully folding his clothes and depositing them in a chair. "Happy now?"

"Yes, Eddy." Edd slid over and made room for his friend.

"Shall I fetch the bunny slippers, too?"

"Ehm, no." Edd patted the bed.

"Rubber gloves? Sanitary suit?"

"Noooo."

"Perhaps a spare towel?"

"Would you get your ass over here?" Edd instantly grabbed his mouth in shock at what came out of it.

Eddy chuckled. "Such language!"

"Honestly, I don't know what came over me!"

Eddy climbed onto the bed and reclined next to Eddward. "Well, I certainly know what came _out_ of you. A lot of it, I might add."

"Eddy, please!" Edd giggled nervously as Eddy pulled him into his arms. Just as Eddy was about to kiss Edd, a din erupted outside. The boys could hear Nazz angrily snarl at Kevin while he did his best to regain her favor. "I'm going home!"

"But Nazz!"

"Hands off!"

"I said I was sorry! Please come back!"

"You letch! You set this whole thing up! You think just because you took me to a dance that I'd suddenly do it with you? Really, Kev!"

"I never once thought that! Please Nazz!"

"Oh my God! You're so gross!"

"Nazz! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"I said… HANDS OFF!" A loud slap cracked through the air before Nazz's heels rapidly and angrily clicked toward her house.

"Nazz," Kevin whined.

"SNAKE!"

Edd playfully poked Eddy's stomach. "And you thought that was going to be you."

"Some prom night, huh?"

"Better than I could ever have imagined."

Both boys chuckled for a few moments before Eddy kissed Edd and led his hand to his still-swollen cock.

_____

End.


End file.
